Holiday Thoughts
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Lab Series #13 Hinata might have admitted something to Sasuke and Wally might have finally got a clue
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm late. Really late. I'm really sorry. I decided to make this a two, possibly three parter instead of a one-shot. This one will be the first ever to be from Hinata POV, and I hope you enjoy it. The next will be from Wally.**

 **Disclaimer: If only, if only Naruto and Young Justice belonged to me.**

"Who's Wally?" Sasuke asked from behind.

Hinata squeaked in surprise and nearly dropped her phone, glaring at the man behind her. Sasuke smirked, his dark eyes shimmering with that obvious since of smug amusement and took the seat next to her. Pocketing her phone, Hinata went back to her spare notebook, ideas and hypthosises. He always got the hint to leave whenever she picked up the pen.

"Does Neji know about him?" but there was the occasional time that he got the hint and never cared, "Then again, I don't, so I doubt that."

Right then, Hinata's phone chose to buzz again and she checked it out of habit. The annoyed look she had melted into a relaxed smile when she saw Wally's text and was quick to reply despite the apparent snort that came from a man she had been friends with since high school.

"And here I thought you wouldn't be able to find someone who could talk your level of nerd when you transferred," Sasuke wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulders in a friendly manner, and Hinata didn't have to look up to see he still had that ever present smirk, "He treating you right?"

Hinata's face flamed up and she again glared at him, "What...What makes you think we're even dating?"

"You're face," he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "And you're stammering."

Hinata's face reddened even more and she just buried her face back into her notebook. Sasuke chuckled next to her, squeezing her shoulder before standing up and saying he needed coffee.

"I won't be mad if you are seeing each other. I'm not the type to play the bitter ex-boyfriend," he said across the small apartment he shared with Neji, "The best friend who can knock someone's teeth in I definitely fit."

Again, Hinata rolled her eyes before picking up her phone again when she received another text from Wally. They were talking about possible ways to pick up from where they left off in the lab before vacation and even sharing suggestions for some of the expirements Wally had began during Hinata's abscence.

Hinata flinched. She hadn't told Sasuke or Neji what happened over the last few months. It was handled after all, and she didn't think either boys would be able to control himself and go on a manhunt. Sasuke especially - and surprisingly - since the two had ended their short relationship in her freshman year at Gotham University.

"She's a great girl that doesn't deserve to get hurt," he said one time when he shoved a boy who was getting uncomfortably close hard.

How would he react if he found out a group of guys tried to assualt her? Hinata was already dealing with the guilt of everything that happened afterwards. She didn't need the added guilt of having her cousin and best friend be put in prison for murder.

"We...uh...we're not dating," Hinata said quietly when Sasuke came back into the room, two mugs of coffee in his hand instead of one, "He's just a good friend."

"But you want to date him," Sasuke stated more than asked, putting the second mug next to Hinata's hand and re-taking his seat. Hinata didn't dare to look up, knowing her face would betray him, "Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Had," she found herself correcting and then pressing her lips together at the slip.

"Had? So he's single. What's the hestination?"

Hinata shook her head, wanting to drop the conversation. It wasn't her place to tell someone who was a complete stranger to Wally his personal life. Besides, Hinata thought it wasn't fair to him or Artemis if she did try date him when she was the one that put the wedge between them.

She might have not known Wally as well as Artemis, but Hinata knew him enough to know that he'll never blame her for the breakup. He spent the last time in the lab explaining that they were already running over a rough patch before this happened, but she had a feeling her presence made it rougher. And to just be obvious, what kind of bitch would she be to break a couple up and then run off the guy?  
"You wanna drop it, fine, but remember I have ways of getting past those walls if I feel I have to," Sasuke must have downed his coffee because Hinata heard the mug thunk against the table and the scrape of a chair, "I'm gonna leave you to talk nerd with the guy and scribble your notes."

Ruffling her hair and smirking at the annoyed look he got, Sasuke left the room. Hinata sighed and downed her own coffee, not exactly thinking this was how she was going to spend her morning on Christmas Eve. Another buzz on her phone alerted her to another text. The tension in her body melting away and relaxed smile returned as she read the text from Wally.

 **-Mom's hinting at making my favorite dessert tonight. Score.-**

Hinata laughed, her stomach fluttering at the memory of Wally stuffing himself at the diner shortly after exams. She could at least think this was possible.

 **A/N: Love, hate, tolerate, appreciate? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry for how long this was out. I wanted to get this out by Christmas but my grandma had died before I got this finished and I was a mess. Again I'm really sorry and hope you enjoy this**

Christmas morning meant Wally's mom would make her special chocolate chip pancakes. Wally was up the moment the smell as well as the smell of coffee hit his nose and he barely stopped himself from falling down the stairs as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Easy now, your father hasn't even gotten out of the shower yet so your stack is safe." His mother laughed when Wally skidded inside.

"Hope that stack is extra large," Wally said, eyeing the already finished pancakes and the one his mom was already flipping.

"Knowing how much you eat, of course I would."

Wally couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he came behind his mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then went to the fridge, hoping to add bacon and eggs to the mix.

"Remember, we're going to the Garrick's for dinner tonight. Joan's making her famous chicken casserole as part of the meal, and I'll be adding my special sugar cookies."

"And this is why I love Christmas." Wally took out the needed ingredients and began helping his mom set everything up.

It was around the time that he was scrambling the eggs did his mom decide to finally say something that he was hoping , "Do you know what Artemis is doing for the Holidays?"

Wally bit back a groan, "Probably going to spend it with her mom or maybe with our friends."

"Such a shame she couldn't be here, last year we had such fun in the kitchen."

Wally pressed his lips together and focused on making sure the eggs wouldn't burn. His dad had at least eased off on the questions when he saw that Wally wasn't changing his answers or giving any further explanation. Of course that didn't stop his mom from pressing, which was giving Wally a headache he didn't need.

"Well, you've got me mom," he finally said, "And when was the last time we joked around in the kitchen."

He looked over his shoulder to see his mom who had a faint smile on her face stare off a bit. Wally could guess she was thinking about the Christmas when he ate all of the chocolate chips before they could be placed in the batter. His mom was freaking out that Wally would get a tummy ache while also making the pancakes blueberry instead. Not only did Wally not get sick but he was able to stuff his mouth with the pancakes and told his mom he wouldn't eat the chocolate chips again because they were better than the blueberries.

"Well, I think you have more self-control than you did as a child so I don't expect those pancakes to disappear."

"Who's to say it won't be the bacon?" Wally picked up the packet of thick slices to emphasize his point.

His mom rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna check and see if your dad didn't fall asleep in the shower."

Wally nodded and went back to focusing on the stove. It didn't take long for him finish the eggs and bacon and have the orange juice out by the time his parents finally did come down. He wanted to ask what took them so long but went against it thinking his dad was sluggish from the amount of egg nog he had last night.

"Good, they're still here," his dad said when he saw the pancakes on the kitchen table.

"Nice to know you have faith in me, dad," Wally took a seat along with his parents.

Breakfast, thankfully, went without any issue although Wally did notice his mom looked a bit more seriously than normal. When breakfast ended, his dad insisted on doing the dishes and his mom shooed to go get into the shower.

Rolling his eyes and fighting the temptation to remind his parents he wasn't a child, Wally went upstairs. The first thing he did was check his phone to see if he got any text messages.

 **-Merry Christmas. Hope you've had a better breakfast than what my cousin tried to give-**

Wally laughed before responding.

 **-Next year, you'll have to come and have my mom's pancakes-**

The thought seeing Hinata's face light up when she took that first bite came to his mind. Kinda like when she reached a breakthrough during one of their sections or when she took that bite into a cinnamon roll that Wally bought for her fresh. The sight was, well, adorable, and Wally hadn't seen it much since she was attacked.

 _Even more adorable than Artemis when she's happy_.

That same voice came back up and Wally shook his head before realizing he had another text message

 **-Pancakes sound really good right now-**

 **-I'll take you to get some when the semester starts-**

 _Like another date._

"Shut up," Wally mumbled to himself and dropped his phone on the bed before getting in for a much needed shower.

By the time he came back into his room with only a towel, Wally checked his phone again and saw he had several messages. One was from Dick who was wishing him a Merry Christmas and bragging about the new laptop Barbara got for him. Wally rolled his eyes, wondering why the guy was happy about something that he could get without ease considering how much money he was rolling in. Then again, Bruce wasn't exactly the type to let anyone play loose with his cash.

The next one was from Megan who was wishing him a Merry Christmas and saying there was going to be a party at the Cave tonight if he wanted to come. Wally would have gladly said yes if he hadn't realized there was a chance that Artemis could be there. And by could he was pretty sure.

He replied saying he'd have to see, which was mostly true. Wally couldn't tell how long he'd be at the Garricks', and he might have to help his dad when he overdid it with the eggnog again. Gotta play the caring son.

 _Yeah, you're totally not avoiding her or them._

The last message was from Hinata, which caused a slight smile over his face.

 **-Looking forward to it-**

Putting his phone down, Wally got dressed.

\- Line Break-

"Geez, son, put the phone down for a few hours." his dad said when they were on the Garricks' front porch.

Wally rolled his eyes and finished up his latest text to Hinata and then stuffed his phone in his coat pocket. His mom gave him a disapproving look before knocking on the door. It wasn't long before Aunt Iris answered and gave each of them a hug and wishing them a Merry Christmas.

"Nice, you bought the cookies, I've been dying for one of these," she said when she took the plate wrapped in plastic wrap, "Well, not as much as Barry has."

"I'll tell you what my wife told me and Wally, sis, gotta wait until after dinner." His dad said while they followed them into the house.

"What, you don't trust me to have more self control than these two," she motioned to Wally and then the living room where the TV could be heard and Barry laughing.

"Let's see, who tried to sneak a few cookies that one day…"

"That was one time! And let's not forget about the time Wally finished off a whole tub of ice cream in minutes…"

"How did this turn on me?!"

Laughter that came afterwards managed to bring Barry out of the living room with Jay, "Oh nice, cookies. What do I have to do to get one before dinner?"

"Nothing because you're waiting like the rest of us, Uncle Barry."

"Ugh, come on Kid, back me up here."

"I'd really appreciate it if someone backed me here in the kitchen," Joan called out.

"That's my cue," his mom said and her and Iris were already on their way to the kitchen.

Wally took the moment to again check his phone again. He frowned a bit when he saw there was none.

"Hey, Kid, talking with someone?" Barry asked.

Wally's dad shoots him a disapproving look and Wally put away the thing really getting pissed by it. He wasn't a kid damnit!

"Yeah, a lab partner from school."

"So someone besides Dick that shares your nerdiness, huh?" Barry raised up an eyebrow, "Think you can tell me what you both are working on?"

"Oh yeah, I'll talk about with you later! You'll love what she already has!"

"She?" This time Barry's smile dropped and his dad's eyes widened.

Wally pressed his lips together when he realized what he said before shrugging, "Yeah she. There a problem with that?"

"Of course not kid, just thought…" Barry started saying but was stopped when Wally's dad spoke up.

"So that's why you and Artemis broke up?"

"No, it's not!" Wally shouted a bit louder than he intended.

"Wally, I swear if you cheated on her…"

"What the hell?! No! Really dad!" Wally so did not want to talk about this.

"Hey, come on now, that's a little uncalled for and definitely not the time to talk about this!" Barry said while glaring at Wally's dad.

The silence that came afterwards was heavy and Wally looked up to see the women had come in to see what was going on. Feeling his cheeks heat up along with his anger, Wally glared at his dad again.

"I'll be outside," he mumbled and turned onto his heels and went out the door. He heard his parents call out to them but Wally ignores them and kept walking.

He should have just ran to cool his head but Wally had to admit there really wasn't any place for him to run to. He could run to the cave but he remembered the party and possibly seeing Artemis. Campus was closed so he couldn't run back there and he wasn't running back home. Guess this time Wally was stuck walking.

Wally pulled out his phone again and looked at his messages, surprised to see Barry had sent him one.

 **-Don't stay out too long kid. It'll give Iris another reason to smack your dad-**

The laugh couldn't be helped.

 **-Sorry for just storming out-**

 **-Hey don't worry about it, cool that head of yours. But srsly, you gotta tell me what you and this girl have been working on-**

 **-Sure thing Uncle Barry-**

Wally pocketed his phone and kept on down the sidewalk.

 **A/N** : **Alright next chapter will be both Wally's and Hinata's POV. Thought it's about time Wally comes out of denial. Please tell me what you feel. I'll also be updating Little Hope next along with this.**


End file.
